WWE Cruiserweight Championship
) | youngest = Rich Swann ( ) | heaviest = Enzo Amore ( ) | lightest = Akira Tozawa ( ) | pastnames = }} The WWE Cruiserweight Championship is a professional wrestling championship created and promoted by the American professional wrestling promotion WWE on the Raw brand. It is defended on Monday Night Raw and the cruiserweight-exclusive 205 Live. The current champion is Enzo Amore, who is in his first reign. Unveiled on September 14, 2016, as the award for the inaugural Cruiserweight Classic, which was won by TJ Perkins, it is contested in WWE's cruiserweight division by wrestlers at a maximum weight of . The championship was exclusive to Monday Night Raw until the premiere of 205 Live in November 2016. The title is distinct from the previous WWE Cruiserweight Championship that originated in World Championship Wrestling and was retired in 2007. The two titles share the name but not the title history. History The Cruiserweight Classic was a WWE Network series and tournament for cruiserweights. Tournament qualifying matches took place in various promotions of the independent circuit, including well known promotions such as Revolution Pro Wrestling, Progress Wrestling, and Evolve. Many cruiserweight wrestlers from around the world were given the chance to qualify for the 32-man tournament, which took place over four dates: June 23, July 13, August 26, and September 14, 2016. The final of the Cruiserweight Classic came down to TJ Perkins and Gran Metalik. Before the final match, Triple H revealed that the winner would not only receive a trophy, but would also become WWE Cruiserweight Champion for the new cruiserweight division on the Raw brand. Perkins defeated Metalik to become the inaugural champion. Like the WWE Championship's side plates, the Cruiserweight title's side plates include removable round sections, allowing the holder's personal logo to be added to the championship belt; the default sections show silver and purple world maps with the WWE logo over them. The WWE Cruiserweight Championship was designed by WWE and created by Peter Ellis of Leather Rebels. During Neville's reign, the color of the slash under the center plate's logo was changed from purple to orange. In addition to Monday Night Raw, the Cruiserweight Championship is defended on the new show 205 Live, a cruiserweight-exclusive show on the WWE Network that premiered on November 29, 2016.HHH discusses 205 Live...and more - 411 Mania.com On the premiere episode, Rich Swann defeated The Brian Kendrick for the championship. Inaugural tournament Kenneth Johnson|Pin| Akira Tozawa|09:46|August 3 –| Jack Gallagher|Pin| Fabian Aichner|06:45 |July 20 – | Tajiri|Pin| Damian Slater|05:28|July 13 – | Alejandro Saez|Pin| Gran Metalik|04:04|July 27 – | Harv Sihra|Sub| Drew Gulak|05:18 |July 27 – | Zack Sabre, Jr.|Sub| Tyson Dux|08:28|August 3 –| / Noam Dar|Sub| Gurv Sihra|05:26|July 13 – | Ariya Daivari|Pin| Ho Ho Lun|05:03 |July 27 – | Raul Mendoza|Sub| The Brian Kendrick|07:35 |July 27 – | Anthony Bennett|Pin| Tony Nese|06:34 |July 13 – | Kota Ibushi|Pin| Sean Maluta|09:40|July 13 – | Cedric Alexander|Pin| Clement Petiot|05:58|July 20 – | / TJ Perkins|Sub| Da Mack|06:32 |August 3 –| Johnny Gargano|Pin| Tommaso Ciampa|10:47 |July 20 – | Mustafa Ali |Pin| Lince Dorado|05:55|August 3 –| Rich Swann |Pin| Jason Lee|03:47 |RD2=Round of 16 Taped July 14 |August 17 – | Akira Tozawa|Pin| Jack Gallagher|11:38 |August 10 – | Tajiri|Pin| Gran Metalik|10:53|August 24 – | Drew Gulak|Pin| Zack Sabre, Jr.|08:27 |August 17 – | / Noam Dar|Sub| Ho Ho Lun|07:02 |August 17 – | The Brian Kendrick|Sub| Tony Nese|13:42|August 10 – | Kota Ibushi|Pin| Cedric Alexander|15:00 |August 24 – | / TJ Perkins|Sub| Johnny Gargano|12:18 |August 24 – | Lince Dorado|Pin| Rich Swann|08:14 |RD3=Quarterfinals Taped August 26 |August 31 - | Akira Tozawa|Pin| Gran Metalik|15:49 |September 7 - | Zack Sabre, Jr.|Sub| / Noam Dar|15:46|August 31 - | The Brian Kendrick|Pin| Kota Ibushi|13:58 |September 7 - | / TJ Perkins|Sub| Rich Swann|17:03 |RD4=Semifinals Live on September 14 |September 14 – | Gran Metalik|Pin| Zack Sabre, Jr.|13:13 |September 14 – | Kota Ibushi|Sub| / TJ Perkins|14:52 |RD5=Final Live on September 14 |September 14 – | Gran Metalik|Sub| / TJ Perkins |17:47 }} Reigns As of , , there have been 6 reigns between 5 champions. The inaugural champion was TJ Perkins. The oldest champion is The Brian Kendrick at 37 years old, while the youngest champion is Rich Swann at 25 years old. Neville is the longest reigning champion at days and most time reigning, while Akira Tozawa has the shortest reign at 6 days. Enzo Amore is the current champion in his first reign. He won the title by defeating Neville on Spetember 24, 2017 at No Mercy in Brooklyn, New York. Combined reigns As of , . See also * Cruiserweight Classic * WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1991–2007) * List of current champions in WWE References External links * Official WWE Cruiserweight Title History Category:Championships Category:RAW Championships Category:WWE Championships